Thunderdrum
Main Page= |Release Date = February 13th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7.5 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 6.3 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 325 *FPR: 415 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 125 *HPR: 2 *DEF: 50 *HP: 3600 |Battle = *Firepower: 8.3 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 (Titan: 16) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 928) |Skills = *Burst *Sonic |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 300 Gems *Member Price: 240 Gems |UDT = }} The Thunderdrum is a Tidal Class dragon and one of the seven breeds available to choose as your first dragon. It is also obtainable by purchasing its egg in the store for 300 gems (240 for members) or through special promotional codes provided with the purchase of Riders of Berk DVDs. Note: The code can only be used once. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"They form pods in hunt or on migration, and take care of each other and can be compassionate, and these features are similar to those of cetaceans. The Scauldrons also share at least the first of these traits (most of seen specimens had not been calm at times), and both of them are whale-like dragon kinds. This dragon is reclusive in nature, living in sea caves and dark tide pools or even in open waters. :"Thunderdrums are so stubborn that they can be tough to be trained. Thunderdrums show a real soft side to any adolescents even if it's not their own. As they care for them a lot if they are in trouble, it can be used as a advantage to training. Training a Thunderdrum, especially as an adult is a challenge as Thunderdrums have a hard of hearing, being nearly deaf. Showing protection and gaining the Thunderdrum's trust is a easier way to train it, as seen by Stoick and Thornado. Adolescents also don't listen. It is easier to train one from birth or have an adult to help. :"The name comes from its main mode of attack/defense. Instead of breathing fire, the Thunderdrum produces a strong concussive sound that can kill a human at close range. It is not only capable of temporally stunning other dragons, but also can even extinguish flames shot by other dragons. The blast is so powerful that the creature is said to "get its power from Thor himself." Only the Screaming Death has a tolerance with this attack (capable to stun it temporally). By combining roars by several individuals, the roars could be strengthen even further to be able to knock away several large dragons at mid-distance and instantly and literally blow them off. But instead for making vikings head explode Thunderdrum can make humans nearly death for short period of time. :"Thunderdrums can also shoot blue blasts of flames that get bigger the farther they go. Those fire blasts also travel at the speed of sound. However, it takes a lot of energy to use, so they tend not to use it." For more information on the Thunderdrum, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Poor Archaeologist Bing, Bam and Boom (Thornado's offspring) are found roaming around The Ship Graveyard. Apparently, Thunderdrums get along well with Mudrakers, as they are both Tidal Class dragons that generate energy in the form of sound waves. Notable Thunderdrums *Thornado (Stoick's first dragon) is seen in several quests. *Bing, Bam and Boom (Thornado's offspring) are also present in some quests. History *7/25/13, version 1.03: Optimizations made to the Thunderdrum's animations. Freezes when receiving promo code messages fixed. *8/8/13, version 2.0: Size of teen Thunderdrum adjusted. Thunderdrum egg texture fixed *The Titan Wing stage was introduced on July 6th, 2016 Glitches *Upon firing, the Thunderdrum hops and its entire body will "open" with its mouth simultaneously. However, if the player walks while firing, the limbs and both pair of wings (especially the second pair) will glitch out a little due to the mix between the walking animation and the firing animation. *Since the Thunderdrum and the Changewing share the same animation, both jumping animations will loop the first two seconds and switch to the hovering animation. |-|Combat Stats= HPR is currently glitched and it will show the value of 2 for all the levels. |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood TDE.jpg|Thunderdrum eggs TDEv2.jpg|The Thunderdrum eggs in the latest update ThunderdrumStoreEgg.jpg tdrum bfr egg.png|Thunderdrum before hatching tdrum oricolors.png|Thunderdrum Default Colors tdrum aft egg.png|Thunderdrum Hatchling BTDv2.jpg|Thunderdrum Hatchling BTD.jpg|Thunderdrum Hatchling (Thornado Skin) bby tdrum stand.png|Baby Thunderdrum Standing bby tdrum idle.png|Baby Thunderdrum Idle bby tdrum sit.png|Baby Thunderdrum Sitting bby tdrum sleep 1.png|Baby Thunderdrum Sleeping (profile) bby tdrum sleep 2.png|Baby Thunderdrum Sleeping (upper view) bby tdrum swim.png|Baby Thunderdrum Swimming baby tdrum fly.png|Baby Thunderdrum Flying tdrum stand.png|Thunderdrum Standing tdrum idle.png|Thunderdrum Idle tdrum sit.png|Thunderdrum Sitting tdrum sleep 1.png|Thunderdrum Sleeping (profile) tdrum sleep 2.png|Thunderdrum Sleeping (upper view) tdrum swim.png|Thunderdrum Swimming tdrum size.png|Size comparison between a Thunderdrum and a viking tdrum fire 5.png|Thunderdrum's Fire tdrum fire 6.png|Close-up of the fire tdrum fire 1.png|Thunderdrum firing tdrum fire 2.png|Thunderdrum firing (profile) tdrum fire 3.png|Thunderdrum firing while walking (upper view; notice the second pair of wings clipping through each other) tdrum fire 4.png|Ditto (notice the broken hind leg) TD.jpg|Thunderdrum (Thornado Skin) tdrum hover.png|Thunderdrum Hovering tdrum fly.png|Thunderdrum Flying tdrum glide.png|Thunderdrum Gliding tdrum brake.png|Thunderdrum Braking Titan Stage TThunderdrum Stand.png|Titan Thunderdrum Standing ttdrum idle.png|Titan Thunderdrum Idle TThunderdrum Sit.png|Titan Thunderdrum Sitting TThunderdrum Sleep.png|Titan Thunderdrum Sleeping (profile) TThunderdrum Sleep top.png|Titan Thunderdrum Sleeping (upper view) TThunderdrum Fire.png|Titan Thunderdrum's fire ttdrum marks 1.png|Upperwings patterns ttdrum marks 2.png|Underwings patterns TThunderdrum Hover.png|Titan Thunderdrum Hovering TThunderdrum Fly.png|Titan Thunderdrum Flying TThunderdrum Brake.png|Titan Thunderdrum Braking TThunderdrum Glide.png|Titan Thunderdrum Gliding TThunderdrumvNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin thornado 1.png|Thornado Skin thornado 2.png|Spot pattern thornadot 1.png|Titan Thornado Skin thornadot 2.png|Spot pattern War Paint tdrum wp 1.png|Thunderdrum War Paint (upperwings) tdrum wp 2.png|Thunderdrum War Paint (underwings) tdrum wp 3.png|Thunderdrum War Paint (head, limbs and tail - profile) tdrum wp 4.png|Thunderdrum War Paint (head, limbs and tail - front view) Racing Colors tdrum rpaint 1.png|Thunderdrum Racing Paint (upperwings) tdrum rpaint 2.png|Thunderdrum Racing Paint (tail) tdrum rpaint 3.png|Thunderdrum Racing Paint (head) Class Paint Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Sonic Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons